


All Stories Start With A Wedding

by rayeoflife



Series: IWAOI Mob Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mob AU, More characters to come, Part of a longer work, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: The first installment of my Iwaoi Mob Au!All good mob stories start with wedding and end with a funneral.In which Iwaizumi goes on a job for his father and is almost late for his own wedding."If you had told Oikawa that he would have the son of the biggest crime family in the country, if not the world at this point, kneeling in front of him, pledging his undying loyalty to him a year ago he would have laughed in your face.If you would had told him that this all would have happened at his wedding day he would have punched you.But that was exactly what had happened. And the tears flowing down his face proved how real the experience was."





	All Stories Start With A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Part 1 for this installment of this verse I'm creating.
> 
> I've had the idea for a long time and have finally decided to use my love mob stories and of Iwaoi and combine the two. This verse will most likely have many, many parts to it so get ready!
> 
> This first part takes place in the present with their wedding but the next part will go into the past and be about them establishing their relationship.
> 
> This part is VERY LIGHT on the mafia portion because it is the wedding but the other installments WILL NOT BE and will be tagged appropriately.

Oikawa sighed into the mirror as he looked himself over again. “Today is the big day” was written in his sister’s perfect handwriting in some kind of marker he hoped would wash out later.

 

He turned to his left to see a small bouquet of dandelions and lavender tied together with a simple light blue ribbon. He looked back at his reflection and back around his empty bedroom. A sly grin slide across his face as a he pulled one of the dandelions from the bouquet and slide it behind his ear,

 

“Perfect,” he whispered. His older sister would probably be pissed about touching her perfectly crafted bouquet but it was his wedding day after all. 

 

He stood out of his desk chair and grabbed the white curtain laying on his spaceship bed before pulling it over his face in a messy veil. He grabbed the bouquet and ran down the stairs and to the back door.

 

“HE’S HERE THE BRIDE IS HERE GET READY PEOPLE!” His sister shouted. A radio started blasting some standard summer song and she began waving like crazy for him to start down the aisle. 

 

His sister, his flower girl, began tossing blades of grass and dandelions up and down the aisle and he walked slowly behind her. All of his favorite stuffed animals were sitting at attention to his left along with a gaggle of young girls (his sister’s friends). There was a significantly smaller mix of his and his best friends stuffed animals littering the right. 

 

Oikawa slowly lifted his head toward the end of the aisle for the first time. There were white steamers hanging down from the fruit trees on the edge of the yard and Hajime Iwaizumi was shifting awkwardly in his usual shorts and blue tank top but with a black sweater (his mother’s) and a dandelion shoved into the fabric. He was chewing on his lip and turned to look at Oikawa and his face suddenly lit up. Tooru felt his own smile grow immensely as he began to jog down the aisle pushing his sister out of the way.

 

She, Ayumi, had orchestrated the entire wedding both coming up with the idea, planning it, decorating, doing the wardrobe, and now officiating it.

 

“We are gathered here today to have a wedding!” She exclaimed excitedly. Oikawa continued to beam as Iwaizumi started to sweat. 

 

“Let’s keep this short!” His sister jumped up and down as her friends giggled, “Tooru~ do you promise to make Iwa-chan happy and laughing forever and ever until you die?!” Oikawa could feel everyone’s eyes on him, but he turned to Iwaizumi and stared at him with all the seriousness a six year old could muster, 

  
“I do! Forever!” 

 

Iwaizumi giggled quickly as Tooru practically began vibrating with excitement.

 

“Iwa-chan!” His sister called and Iwaizumi turned to her quickly, “Do you promise to keep my brother happy and safe forever and ever until you die?”

 

Oikawa’s eyes remained trained on Iwaizumi’s face as the other boy nodded slowly,

 

“I do.” 

 

Tooru grabbed his hands in his own and was jumping up and down,

 

“I now pronounce you married! Kiss your bride Iwa-chan!” All of the girls giggled as Iwaizumi turned bright red. Tooru leaned forward when he heard the screen door slam open behind him, they all turned quickly.

 

“Hajime you’re— Ayumi what is this! Why are you torturing your younger brother like this,” Oikawa’s mom huffed and ran a hand through her thick brown hair, “get that toilet paper off the trees and get inside dinner is ready! And Tooru say goodbye to Hajime he’s going home!” She shook her head and disappeared back into the house. 

 

Tooru’s smile dropped as he turned to Iwaizumi who removed his mother’s sweater and frowned,

 

“I’m sorry Oikawa, we can have the big party part tomorrow?” 

 

Tooru beamed back and giggled as he took off towards the screen door,

 

“Race you to the front!” He called behind him. He could hear Iwaizumi grumble but his footsteps thundered after him as they ran through the house and out the front door,

 

“Tooru what did I say about running in this house!” His mom screamed, but it was too late, both boys were already running smack into a tall man in a crisp black suit waiting outside the front door. Iwaizumi bent over to catch his breath as Tooru examined the man in front of him. He had never seen this man before. He was a giant with a shinny bald head and harsh lines in his face,

 

“Ready to go Iwaizumi?” The man asked in a deep voice that gave Tooru a chill. He turned to his best friend who seemed unbothered by the strange man, 

 

“Yeah let’s go,” Iwaizumi turned to Tooru and gave him a quick hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow at school!” He yelled before jogging into the street.

 

“Iwa-Sir-WAIT!” The tall man yelled before chasing him down the road, Iwaizumi’s laugh ringing in Oikawa’s ears as he watched his best friend bound down the street into the orange sunset.

 

. _ _ _ _

 

Carrying out heists was probably the biggest reason why Iwaizumi continued to throw himself through second floor windows and squeeze past heavy antique furniture.

 

Judging by the pleasant beating of his heart and the vibrating of his skin this heist would be another on the long, long list that continued to make Iwaizumi nod his head in agreement when his father asked him if he wanted to go to work that day.

 

He currently found himself shimming through the air vents of a large mansion about three hours out of the city owned by some business big shot. It was full of trinkets and gold crested furniture that made his lip curl when he snuck through the rooms—regardless of what his friends may say Iwaizumi was a relatively simple man who hated anything that flashed its high price tag. With that said, he was definitely wearing a pair of custom black Gucci cargo pants and had a least twenty grand worth of engraved knives in said pants—but you wouldn’t know that just by looking at him.

 

He peaked his head slowly out of the vent and into a large room that reminded him of the Sci Fi movies Oikawa always wanted to watch. It was tall and round with all metal walls and floors. There was nothing in the room except for a small safe on a metal platform directly in the middle of the room. He scanned quickly for any security cameras before dropping onto the platform below him. He glanced at his watch 15:45. He still had plenty of time.

 

He had no problems getting into the mansion up until this point and figured the target was too stupid to start giving him problems now.

 

He was very wrong.

 

. . _ _ _

 

Kuroo paced helplessly along a short ten foot hallway in front of a closed oak door. His arms swinging to and fro making light claps in front and behind him. His lips closed into a low whistle as he subconsciously tried to fill the silence he worried Oikawa could hear from the other side of the manor. He dared a look at his watch which lit up a familiar white glow as he tiled his wrist.

 

16:00

 

He heaved a sigh and slinked over to window at the end of the small hallway. He could hear the faint sounds of string instruments playing and people chatting as he watched them move to their seats on the lawn. _Come on Iwaizumi, you were supposed to be here an hour ago._

 

“Is he here yet?”

 

Kuroo jumped as he spun around to see Kenma leaning against the door, golden eyes starring. Kuroo's eyes fluttered down briefly to see Kenma in the same all black suit he wore but with black converse jutting out from the slacks instead of dress shoes. He felt himself sigh again as he took one long step to join the blonde,

 

“Tooru is going to kill him,” Kenma frowned. Kuroo nodded,

 

“If he isn’t dead already. It never takes him this long to complete a job. Asshole had to insist he could handle it alone.” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair to be met with unexpected resistance and a sticky substance. He frowned at his gel covered hand and turned to Kenma who grinned in response,

 

“That bad?” Kuroo asked only to receive a nod from his partner. He sighed again and peeled himself off the door. Kenma followed his action and pulled the door open slowly,

 

“Come on I’ll fix it,” the blonde smiled stepping into the room, “someone might as well get ready in this room.”

. . . _ _

 

After the sixth goon had fallen hard onto the metal floor Iwaizumi thought for sure there would be no more issues with this job.

 

He took a deep breath and straightened his back hearing a loud pop before glancing anxiously at his watch

 

16:10. 

 

_Shit._

 

He had about twenty minutes to finish this job, change, and be at the garden. He looked back at the small safe. It looked easy enough to crack, and with six guards down he didn’t expect there would be many more. He still had this, and failure was not an option regardless of whether he had a time limit or not.

 

But man did he not want to see Oikawa’s face if he was late. 

 

He took a few steps until he was at the safe. He pulled a small metal case out of his pocket and placed the thin plastic containing the targets finger print over his own thumb and placed that onto the scanner. 

 

It worked, of course. 

 

He grabbed the small velvet bag from inside the safe and pocketed it. He glanced at his watch, 

 

16:10

 

_Good. Didn’t even take a minute._

 

He turned towards the vent feeling a rush of pride swell in his chest before he heard a strange clicking.

 

“The emergency security system has been activated.” 

 

His brow furrowed, the what? He glanced around the room and saw that nothing appeared to be different so he took a step towards the open vent. 

. . . . _ 

 

After a solid ten minutes of fighting Kuroo’s hair Kenma stepped back and nodded. Kuroo turned to the mirror to see _most_ of it pasted down into the stupid comb over Oikawa had requested he dawn for the big day. 

 

“So what do you think,” he turned to flash Kenma a toothy smile, “am I a ten or am I a ten?” 

 

“A solid 8.5 bro, tens are reserved for the devishly handsome—like myself.” 

 

Kuroo spun away from the mirror to see a familiar figure with glowing gold eyes and signature white hair—Kuroo choked. Said hair was forced down into the same style Kuroo was attempting but managed to actually lay flat.

 

“Holy shit,” was all Kuroo could manage before practically jumping onto Bokuto’s shoulders, “He got you to do you hair bro DAMN we make fun of Iwa but we are all WHIPPED for Oikawa!” 

 

Bokuto grinned and pulled Kuroo towards the mirror, 

 

“Thank god we are though because damn. We look suave as hell!” Bokuto ran a hand down the side of his hair and began making strange faces in the mirror that he no doubt thought were “sexy”. 

 

“I think you both look good,” Kenma chirped as he began furiously tapping at his phone screen, “but it won’t matter if Hajime does not show up.” 

 

Bokuto and Kuroo faced each other quickly,

  
“He’s still not here!” Bokuto yelled grabbing Kuroo’s shoulders,

  
“No. I haven’t heard from him either.” Kuroo looked down at his watch.

 

16:11

 

Bokuto sighed loudly and Kuroo looked back at him, “Relax bro. He will show up. He always does. But we should probably head down to the ceremony space.”

 

He looked over his shoulder at Kenma who pocketed his phone and nodded.

. . . . .

 

Falling was something that came as second nature to Iwaizumi—but the alligators had been a surprise.

 

When the floor began to open up he had little hope that he would make it to the vent so he went with his gut instinct of not doing anything and solving whatever problem waited for him after the fall. 

 

He was pleasantly surprised when he fell about ten feet into water and not the ground. He took a large gulp of water on the way down though that he began choking on as he attempted to figure out his surroundings. 

 

He was in a huge and long room that looked like something out of a Batman film. It had huge sewer pipes flowing out on the fair end and what looked like a small man-made beach on the other. Since he figured the sewer pipes _had_ to some kind of drop into the ocean he figured that was his best bet as the beach did not appear to have anything to offer him. So he began swimming.

 

He had made it all the way to the entrance to the pipe before he heard a strange and low rumble. He turned to his left to see about two-seconds of what he had to assume was an alligator before jumping through the pipe. 

 

_What the literal fuck did I do to deserve this?_ Was all he couldn't think as he plunged into a deep pool of water that stunk like…well…alligator.

 

There were light waves that he was able to mostly ride into the shore before he frowned checking his watch. 

 

16:25

 

“Fucking shit!” He grumbled as he jumped to his feet and began running across the beach. He took out his phone and tapped a few buttons before the phone began ringing,

 

“Did you get it?” His father’s voice was low and calm…like always,

 

“Yes! No please come get me I’m running on a beach in bum fuck nowhere and I’m supposed to be getting married in five minutes!”

 

“He’s going to kill you,” Was his father laughing? He didn’t have time to worry about it, “In about ten feet run up the hill to your left and you'll hit the private driveway, Mad Dog is already waiting for you.” 

 

“Did you know about the alligators?” Iwaizumi asked as he followed his father’s instructions.

 

“The what?”

 

He could see LED headlights glowing in the distance and he sped up,

 

“I’m with Mad Dog. See you in five.” 

 

The phone beeped in his ear as he grabbed the door of the Audi. Mad Dog was wearing a black suit and looked very angry about it.

 

“You look good,” Iwaizumi smiled as he slid into the passenger seat.

 

“Your stuff is in the back, I’ll drive fast.” 

 

Iwaizumi nodded and awkwardly crawled between the two of them into the backseat,

 

“Why do you smell like a zoo?” 

 

Iwaizumi groaned.

__ . . . ._

 

Oikawa huffed as Akaashi continued to run a brush through his hair, a blow dryer in the other hand warming his face. 

 

“Relax Oikawa, the style was a bad idea but _trust me_ Iwaizumi will like your normal hair style _way_ more than something fancy,” Akaashi sighed as he continued to brush his hair dry.

 

“Besides, he won’t even notice your hair over how amazing you look in this tux!” Suga chimed in from the bed as Oikawa frowned and looked in the mirror. 

 

They were probably right. His tux was a stunning white that looked plain from a distance but was covered in a light silk fleur pattern up close. He wore a pale lavender tie and matching handkerchief, but that was the only color in his outfit. 

 

“ _What?” Oikawa arched an eyebrow towards his partner as he adjusted his lavender button down._

“ _You look…uh… its nothing..never mind.” Iwaizumi ran a nervous hand through his hair turning his back towards Oikawa. Oikawa felt a large smile grow across his face,_

_“What was that Iwa-chan?” He asked stepping towards Iwaizumi,_

_“Youlookreallygoodinthatcolor.” Red began spreading across Iwaizumi’s neck and Oikawa couldn’t help but feel a similar heat spreading across his cheeks, “You should wear it more often.” Iwaizumi turned his head over his shoulder flashing his dark eyes at Oikawa._

_“Noted.” Was all Oikawa could say as heat continued to spread across his face._

 

“I bet Iwa-chan isn’t having this much trouble. He probably just threw on his tux and went downstairs to wait for me to finally finish.” Oikawa sunk back in his chair as Akaashi shut off the blow dryer.

  
“Probably,” Akaashi smirked as he handed Oikawa the brush to style his own hair. Akaashi prayed that Oikawa did not notice the quick glance he shot Suga. 

 

It was a question. _Did he get here yet?_ The answer was a light shrug, almost undetectable. 

 

“What?” Oikawa asked, looking at the two through the large gilded mirror in front of him.

  
“N-Nothing!” Suga chirped quickly, “Just can’t believe we spent so long with those other hair styles when this is obviously the way to go!” He scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh and Akaashi glared at him.

 

He knew Suga wasn’t a good liar but damn couldn’t he at least try a little harder.

 

Before Akaashi could cover Suga’s piss poor lie there was a knock on the door and Bokuto stepped in. He immediately walked towards Akaashi revealing Kuroo who looked a little worse for wear and a usually calm Kenma. Akaashi could tell that Bokuto was practically shaking he was so nervous which answered the question he posed to Suga before. He sighed and was again interrupted by his partner,

  
“We just wanted to let you know we are heading to the ceremony space,” Bokuto said quickly, not making eye contact with Oikawa, “Everyone else is already down there so we will be off-“

 

“How does he look?” Oikawa asked putting the brush down and turning from the mirror. Bokuto choked on his inhale and Kuroo practically jumped into the room from the doorway,

  
“As good as Iwa can look right Bo!?” He yelled. Bokuto nodded feverishly but his expression seemed to disagree with Kuroo’s statement.

 

“Bo are you ok-“

 

“He get’s weird at weddings,” Akaashi added quickly turning to Oikawa. Oikawa looked up at him with clear doubt in his face, “I’m sure Iwaizumi looks great.” He looked up to Suga with pleading eyes who responded with a blinding flash of his camera.

 

“Candids make the best wedding photos!” He yelled. Oikawa stared at him before shaking his head,

 

“You guys are normally weird but today is like…advanced weirdness.” They all laughed awkwardly in response as Oikawa continued to stare at them,

 

“Tooru,” Kenma’s voice silenced the room, “today is going to be perfect.” 

 

Oikawa looked over to the doorway, his eyes glazing over lightly, 

 

“Don’t cry,” Akaashi handed him a tissue anyway, “your face will turn red.” Oikawa nodded and stood up and grabbed Kuroo’s wrist to light up his watch.

 

16:29.

 

“Shit!” Oikawa jumped releasing Kuroo’s wrist, “The ceremony starts in a minute let’s move people!!!”

_ _ . . . 

 

Iwaizumi knew he was good, but he didn’t realize he was _that_ good. As he shook one last hand in the audience and stepped onto the platform he could hear the procession music beginning and turned to see the first of the wedding party coming out of the large oak doors of the manor and onto the aisle. 

 

He could feel his hair dripping onto the back of his neck and cursed to himself quietly as Suga and Daichi split to go to their respective sides at the front of the space. Maybe Oikawa wouldn’t notice that his hair was wet? He glanced around the set up of the ceremony space. White chairs were decorated with pale lavender ribbons and light blue and white rose petals littered the grass. There was not a chair out of line nor a ribbon laying incorrectly. Oikawa would notice that his hair was wet.As the last pair, Kuroo and Kenma, stepped out of the manor doors and began the trek down the aisle he began to run through his excuses. Took a shower, wanted to smell nice, perfect. He sniffed his jacket collar as discreetly as possible—fuck. He smelt like a swamp mixed with expensive cologne. There was a lake on the property, maybe he went for a walk and fell in the lake-

 

The string quartet switched notes and the doors were pulled open by Lev and Yaku who had originally complained about being ushers but did not seem to mind now that the entire audience had turned to face them. 

 

Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat and he almost clutched his chest. Oikawa stepped through the doors and looked, well breath taking. From his white shoes to his white slacks that looked like they were hand made for his body (they probably were Iwaizumi smirked to himself) to his white jacket to the light flush of lavender of his tie—he looked like a painting. No an angel. No a god. No a—it suddenly didn’t matter what he looked like because he was now right in front of Iwaizumi and he was smiling so brightly Iwaizumi felt his heart nearly shatter. 

 

Before he realized what was happening he felt Oikawa’s hand on his cheek whipping away a tear that managed to roll out of his eyes. Iwaizumi turned his gaze from Oikawa’s hand to his face as tears slid down his cheeks his gigantic smile unwavering, 

 

“You look…” Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa nodded,

 

“You too.” Iwaizumi swore he could stay in that moment forever. With the sun shinning onto Oikawa’s face, his smile somehow brighter than its rays, but the officiant cleared her throat and his smile slipped into a sigh,

 

“We should probably-“

 

“Get married?” Iwaizumi asked his smile somehow getting even bigger. Oikawa nodded quicklyhis smile returning. 

 

They turned to face the officiant, he believed it was Tanaka’s older sister but he honestly could not remember. He felt his arm slide around Oikawa’s waist as she addressed the audience,

 

“Why do you smell like a swamp?” He heard Oikawa whisper. It was so light he probably would have missed it had he not been starring at Oikawa.

 

“Rude,” He grunted back and he watched Oikawa’s brow raise, somehow they both kept their faces trained on Saeko as she rambled on about love and dedication. 

 

Oikawa’s nose scrunched slightly and he looked like he was about to say something else when, much to Iwaizumi’s relief, Saeko asked for the rings to be brought forward.

 

“So which one of you boys wants to go first?” 

 

“He does~” Oikawa sang as the crowd burst into laughter, Iwaizumi attempted to look angry but he knew it wasn’t working, his mouth was already aching from smiling so much.

 

He cleared his throat and stepped away from Oikawa so he could face him properly,

 

“I was really, really nervous writing this because I knew if I said something stupid you would never let me live it down,” he started reaching into his pocket to grab the vows he should have found. _Shit._ He remembered now, he had brought them with him on the job because he wanted to edit them for the seventy-first time before the ceremony. He had forgotten to taken them out of his work pants—not that they would have survived the swim he had taken. He attempted to hide his panic as he cleared his throat again. Oikawa was looking at him with a knowing face and he felt his heart fall, “But I realized on my walk over here that anything I had written would probably be twice as embarrassing because I would have actually had thought that whatever I wrote was what you wanted to hear.”

 

Oikawa laughed and he felt his confidence coming back slowly,

 

“So I’m going to go off the cuff here, which is pretty much what I did the first time too right?” He could tell by the glint in Oikawa’s eyes that he understood the reference to their childhood. “This is my second time marrying Tooru, in case any of you don’t know, last time was in his backyard and I was wearing his mom’s sweater, so I have to ask aren’t you glad you stuck around long enough to see the finished product?” 

 

Oikawa laughed loudly and smiled at him,

 

“The outfit is not the only thing that has changed though…we’ve both gotten taller, you more than me, unfortunately, and we’ve both grown up and I’ve gotten to see that entire experience with you. I’ve gotten to see my entire life with you and I am so, so thankful for that. And now you’re standing here telling me that you haven’t had enough, and want to see the rest of your life with me-“

 

“RUN WHILE YOU CAN!” he heard Kuroo yell eliciting large laughs from the crowd,

 

“Thanks bro, anyway, I feel like I’ve been talking too long and that none of it makes much sense but I love you Tooru and no amount of me rambling is ever going to express to you quite how much I mean when I say that. So just know that you have me, all of me, forever. You know what loyalty means in my family, our family now, so you know that when I tell you I will be loyal to your forever you know how true that is and the weight behind those words.” 

 

Before he knew what he was doing he had kneeled in front of Oikawa and grabbed his hand. He placed a soft kiss on his hand before looking up to him,

 

“I’m yours…forever.” 

_ _ _ . .

 

If you had told Oikawa that he would have the son of the biggest crime family in the country, if not the world at this point, kneeling in front of him, pledging his undying loyalty to him a year ago he would have laughed in your face.

 

If you would had told him that this all would have happened at his wedding day he would have punched you.

 

But that was exactly what had happened. And the tears flowing down his face proved how real the experience was.

 

He watched Iwaizumi rise to his feet and take a step back,

 

“Floor is yours,” he said lightly.

 

“MIC DROP!” A loud voice yelled from behind Iwaizumi, it definitely belonged to Bokuto.

 

“Koutarou shh,” he heard Akaashi whisper yell from his own side. 

 

Oikawa took out a perfectly folded set of three pieces of paper containing his scrawled out script. He turned it over in his hands a couple times before looking at Iwaizumi,

 

“It took me a solid two months to write this,” he said, mostly to himself, “and I am going to regret this later but Mr. Pleasant gave me a shot of rum before we stepped out here so,” he tossed the paper behind him and prayed it didn’t look as stupid as he felt it did in his head. 

 

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow at him, a challenge.

 

“I can’t do what you just did, I’m not _that_ good. But it is my _job_ to help you succeed. To set you up for a perfect performance so _excuse me_ if I do a horrible job on purpose to make you look good.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed and Oikawa felt his heart swell,

  
“You’ve put me through a lot this past year you know?” The groom’s side of the audience took an audible sigh in agreement, “But looking at you now it was all worth it. God I felt so nervous upstairs but the second those doors open all of that vanished. I felt amazing, I felt safe, I felt home. You’ve been a home to me for so long now I forgot when I stopped thinking of you as anything but that. Oh please don’t cry you big idiot because if you cry I definitely will!”

 

Iwaizumi wiped his face quickly and tried to hide his tears as a laugh,

 

“I don’t need to say anything extravagant because you already know it all. But please just let me say that I will love you, and I will protect you, and I will support you forever, mostly because I don’t know how to do anything else with you. But also because you make it so, so easy to love you. So let’s just get these rings on so we can eat cake okay?”

 

Iwaizumi laughed (sobbed) again and Oikawa took a step forward to place his hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek,

 

“My Iwa-chan,” he whispered softly and Iwaizumi nodded.

 

_ _ _ _ .

 

“Do you have the rings?” Iwaizumi could tell by her tone that Saeko definitely was repeating that sentence but he couldn’t remember hearing it the first time.

 

“Of course,” Iwaizumi smiled reaching a hand in his pocket before he felt his heart stop, “Mad Dog has them right Mad Dog?”

 

He watched Kyotani’s eyes grow large in fear, 

 

“I got you bro!” Bokuto burst forward, “I was assigned ring bearer remember!” 

 

He was going to kill Bokuto later.

 

“Actually,” Akaashi stepped forward softly, “I took them from Koutarou before the ceremony so he wouldn’t forget them.” He reached into his pocket and placed them lightly in Bokuto’s hands,

 

“Right here for you man! Just like the ring bearer should do!” Bokuto yelled ignoring Kuroo’s hyena laughing from behind Iwaizumi. 

 

Iwaizumi took the rings and followed Saeko’s instruction as he slowly slid the ring onto Oikawa’s finger,

 

“Oikawa Tooru, do you take Iwaizumi Hajime-“

 

“Remember its forever man!” 

  
“Kuroo!” 

 

Oikawa shook his head but his smile seemed determined to never break,

 

“I do.” 

 

Iwaizumi felt his heart race as he felt Oikawa’s gentle fingers begin to slide his own ring on,

 

“Iwaizumi-“

  
“I do.” 

 

_Shit._

Tooru’s laugh rang out so loud he thought he might have broken the sound barrier. 

 

“There’s the Iwa-Chan we know and love!” He choked out in between laughs,

 

“Shut up I’m excited!” He couldn’t help but join Oikawa and laugh at himself, who cuts off the officiant like that god he was embarrassing. 

 

“Well! There’s nothing left to do then kiss!” Saeko sang, “So will you kiss your husband Mr. Iwaizumi?” 

 

“Oh I plan to,” Iwaizumi smirked as he grabbed the back of Oikawa’s head and pulled him down for a surprisingly soft kiss. Their lips seemed to melt together so easily it made his heart skip a beat. Kissing Oikawa was his favorite activity and though he knew in practice it was no different now that they were married, the constant thought of _this is your husband you’re kissing_ continued to bounce through his head. So he made sure to enjoy it even more than he thought he possibly could. 

 

A series of wolf whistles broke his concentration and he felt Oikawa pull away slowly. He took a slight step back and grinned at Oikawa before bending down slightly to easily lift _his husband_ in the appropriate style. Oikawa laughed and continued to beam at him from beneath his sinfully long eyelashes. Damn Iwaizumi was weak for those eyes.

 

He started to move down the aisle as he felt Oikawa laugh and lean into his chest lightly. He couldn’t help but notice someone’s watch as they walked through the doors of the manor

 

17:14

 

He had made it. 

_ _ _ _ _

 

Everything after putting Oikawa down on the couch of his unused Groom’s Suite had been a blur. 

 

Seeing Oikawa sitting on the couch with Iwaizumi’s phone in his hand and a scowl on his face confirmed to his slowly returning consciousness that Oikawa most likely knew he went on a job before the ceremony. He gulped. 

 

“You didn’t,” Oikawa squinted his eyes menacingly,

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“You’re joking!” 

 

Iwaizumi shook his head smiling, “I’m joking.” 

 

“This is some elaborate prank and you’re all in on it!” 

 

“This is an elaborate prank-“  


“UGH! You make me so mad sometimes Iwa-chan!” Oikawa huffed and threw himself back into his seat.

 

“Tooru, I’m sorry I-“

“No! No no no! I specifically told you not to go on any jobs today it's our _wedding day_!” 

 

Iwaizumi frowned but did not break eye contact wth Oikawa,

 

“I know babe but I’m fine, I’m here, I made it on time-“

 

“It’s our special day and your stupid work-a-holic self couldn’t even take one day off! Now I know why you smell! Well, actually I’m still confused on that one… But what if you didn’t show up huh? What then? I would’ve just been standing up there looking like a damn idiot because my _stupid_ husband can’t even stop working on his wedding day!” Oikawa continued to ramble but Iwaizumi had stopped listening. _My stupid husband_ … _husband…I’m his husband. Not his boyfriend his husband._ “And then the cake would’ve been all over the floor and—what? Why are you smiling at me like that?” Iwaizumi could feel that his face was pulled into what was probably the largest and most ridiculous looking smile of his life but he really could not care less,

 

“Your stupid husband,”he leaned closer to Oikawa’s face, “I’m your stupid husband.” Oikawa frowned at him,

 

“Yeah thats what I-“

 

“We got married. We are married. Me and you. Married forever as of today. Husbands. I’m your husband.” Iwaizumi continued to crawl closer to Oikawa’s face who looked like he just made the same connection as Iwaizumi and a huge smile grew on his face. 

 

“You’re my husband!” He giggled, happiness radiating off of his face, “We got married!”

Iwaizumi grabbed his face between his hands and they both could not help but giggle,

 

“I’m still mad at you,” Oikawa laughed giving him a quick brush on the lips, Iwaizumi frowned slightly, 

 

“You can be mad at me tomorrow, today is our wedding and you’re only allowed to be grossly in love with me.” Oikawa laughed and leaned in for another quick kiss,

 

“I think I can manage that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my biggest motivator ;)
> 
> Chapter 2 will be made into its own seperate work in the series.
> 
> The next part of the series is actually a rewind which will be more about Oikawa discovering Iwaizumi is in the mafia and that whole shindig. It will be long so get ready :) 
> 
> There will also be constant new shorter works like this one from the future. I have a lot planned out for this AU so get ready!


End file.
